The Tears and love of Ash
by Scribblez
Summary: It's my 1st fan fic. It doesn't have really a beginning, you will have to make up the beginning yourself Love coming to Ash and Misty.Ash suffers a bit of pain in the story
1. Dad

"Ash!" shouted Delia, Misty, Professor Oak and Brock.

They started running to where Ash laid unconscious.

A dark tall figure appeared next to Ash's side, it was Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket.

"Get him patched up" ordered Giovanni to the guards behind him.

"Hey, what are you going to do with Ash?" Misty asked angrily, watching the guards carry Ash away from the scene.

"You don't know then?" asked Giovanni, smirking.

"Know what?" asked Brock and Misty together.

"Awwww…dear dear sweet Delia, how come you didn't tell them so I guess…you haven't told Ash either" smiled Giovanni, looking at Delia.

"Told us what, Ms Ketchum?" asked Brock and Misty once again.

"TELL THEM" bellowed Giovanni.

Delia had tears welling up in her eyes for the worry of her son and her big mistake that she made with Giovanni years ago.

Professor Oak begun to explain as he noticed Delia was upset to tell them, "Misty…..Brock, Giovanni is well, he's….Ash's….he's Ash's father"

"What?" choked Misty and Brock.

"And you haven't even told your son who his father is. Oh what was the story that you told him, oh yeah, daddy will be back hunny, he's on a pokemon journey, and he will be back until he's finished. Dear Delia, now explain it to your son now!" demanded Giovanni as he clicked his fingers.

Ash was carried in with chains to his feet and to his wrists. He was awake, he had on his normal clothes except his hat and jacket was off.

Also, his black top and trousers were ripped and spatter blood could be seen.

Ash was trying to fight them off, but they had whips in their hands. Every time he struggled, they would strike him on the backside or on his arm or chest or whatever part of the body they wanted to.

"YOU'RE SICK" spat Misty and she tried to run forwards to help Ash, but more of the Team Rocket members grabbed and held her tightly, but not only Misty, but they were all be held.

"Let go of us!" shouted Ash.

"Whip him on his back" ordered Giovanni. So they did, Ash cried out in pain as he body couldn't take any more.

"This is why I wouldn't let you take Ash with you, you were and still are an abusive and horrible man," blurted Delia, facing up.

Ash looked confused, Giovanni saw this and said "Oh, don't you know what I and your mother are talking about; we were talking about when we was a family."

Ash's eyes wide, he exactly what this meant.

"We were never a family. Ash is and was always my baby boy and you will never have him. I swear if you hurt him one more time, you will suffer Giovanni" shouted Delia, angrily.

Giovanni smiled, taking Delia's threat not much of a big deal.

Giovanni kept smiling and nodded, coming to some sort of agreement with a Team Rocket member beside him.

The member drew up a chair and Giovanni sat in it.

He ordered to bring Ash; they brought him over with a struggle of Ash's fighting and shouting.

They laid Ash's chest against Giovanni's knees and held him there.

"What are you doing?" shouted Professor Oak, not liking the look of things.

Giovanni ignored the question and said "Pass" looking at the whip.

The other Team Rocket member handed it over to Giovanni, Giovanni also ordered Delia to be at his side so Delia could see her son cry in pain.

The man held Delia tightly to Giovanni's side as she was too fighting.

The whip was raised as Ash's top was rolled up so you could see his tanned, but blooded back.

The whip was struck and Delia and the others had to watch Ash suffer.

"This is not fair" whispered Misty, looking away as even more strikes were struck.

"This is not what a father would do to his son" Brock said.

Professor Oak noticed the man's grip was loosening so he quickly broke free from the grip. He quickly punched the member around the face as the member went down in agony.

Brock's capture let go of Brock to get Professor Oak back, but Brock managed to trip him up on the floor where he laid.

Brock then quickly raced to help Misty get away from her capture.

Giovanni saw this, but he was too interested in Ash's whipping suffer.

Until Professor Oak punched and kneeled all the people holding Ash and Delia down including Giovanni.

Misty grabbed Ash's hand as he was on the floor.

Professor Oak and Giovanni were in a fight in the far corner.

Ash's eyes were filled with tears and pain.

"Ash" said Delia, hugging her son trying not to hurt him even more.

Ash didn't say anything except let his tears fall down from his eyes.

"Ms Ketchum, we'll look after Ash, you get Professor Oak out of his fight" said Misty, helping Ash up with Brock.

"Take him home, ok?" asked Delia, still looking at Ash.

Brock and Misty nodded.

Brock and Misty


	2. Poor Ash

Hours past, the sky was gently turning black as the stars started to peep through.

Brock and Misty finally made it back to the Ketchum's home and carefully laid Ash on the couch.

Ash had fallen asleep on the travel from the pure pain and exhaustion he had just been through.

His tanned face was stained with dried blood and you could see the tracks of his silent tears.

"Poor Ash," whispered Misty, pulling a blanket over her secret lover's bruised body.

Brock was in a different frame of mind to Misty; he was upset, but angry of what a father could do to his son. Brock's mind was filling with images of Ash lying on Giovanni's lap, getting painfully whipped across his back.

Ash was like a brother to Brock and he was always there for him, no matter how deep the problem got.

"Brock, what should we do?" asked Misty, sadly as she saw the bleeding whip marks torn into Ash's skin.

Brock glanced at his jacket in the mirror and saw it was blood stained with his best friend's blood. He wasn't worried about his new jacket; he was more worried of Ash losing so much blood.

"We should get him cleaned up, I guess," replied Brock, seriously.

Brock and Misty worked together to help their wounded friend, they couldn't do a lot as they didn't have much medical equipment with them in the house.

They both carefully cleaned the blood off of his face, chest and back, and then slowly wrapped a big bandage around his chest just in case the wounds started to bleed again.

All the pair could do now was waiting for the return of Professor Oak and Ms Ketchum.

There was a knock at the front door and Misty rushed over to it hoping to see the faces of Ms Ketchum and the Professor, but instead it was small yellow mouse and a clown like pokemon at her feet.

"Pika!"

"Mr Mime"

'Oh no, we can't show Pikachu the state of Ash, it will freak him out', thought Misty.

"Ummm….hi Pikachu, Mr Mime…," nervously smiled Misty, trying to block the living room door.

However, Pikachu ran in between Misty's legs thinking Misty was just playing with him, but quickly stopped to his trainer lying, beside of Brock, injured.

"Pikachu, Ash got a little hurt that's all, he's just sleeping," lied Brock quickly, seeing Pikachu's tears slowly started to fall.

"MR MIME!" gasped Mr Mime, seeing the state of kitchen.

Blood was clinging to the kitchen sink and soak up tissues was scattered along the floor creating Mr Mime to go mad on how much of a state the kitchen was.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu just ignored the irritated pokemon and just stared at Ash, as he began to stir.

"Pika (Ash)"

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see his three friends smiling in front of him.

"Hi," coughed Ash, weakly.

"Why don't we sit you up, huh?" suggested Brock, as he and Misty helped their friend.

"Where am I?" asked Ash, looking around the room in puzzlement.

"You're back at home, your mum's orders," gently laughed Misty.

Ash smiled and then asked, "Where are mum and Prof?"

"They're still at Team Rocket's Palace," replied Brock, seriously.

"What?" gasped Ash in shock and quickly tried to get up.

"Hey, why do you think you're going?" asked Misty, holding Ash's arm.

"To rescue them of course, we can't leave them there with my dad," shouted Ash, painfully.

'Ash trying to be a hero again', thought Misty.

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" suggested Brock, helping Misty to stop Ash in his tracks.

Ash knew he was too weak and tired to fight Brock and Misty off.

Pikachu was also helping Brock and Misty to not let his trainer get even more injured.

"Ash, you're not helping," muttered Misty loudly, as Ash still tried to break free.

"PIKA…."

"No Pikachu, no thunder bolts," growled Brock quickly.

'What if mum and Professor Oak are hurt', thought Ash.

Ash soon fell to his knees and just bowed his head to the wooden floor as pain started to increase in his chest and back.

"Ash, come on let's get you up stairs, you just need rest," whispered Misty, calmly.

Misty couldn't stand to see Ash like this and she knew that she was deeply in love with him.

Misty was planning to tell him soon, but now this had happened she didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Here," ordered Misty gently as she pulled back the duvet so Ash could climb into bed.

"T….hanks," sobbed Ash, as he carefully climbed in and laid his head on the pillows.

"Your mum and Professor will be back soon and don't worry about them because Brock and I are here for you no matter what happens, understand?" smiled Misty.

Ash smiled and weakly nodded.

Misty watched Ash's brown eyes slowly close as he drifted off to sleep, she felt like she should be sleeping next to him and comforting his worries, but she couldn't, just in case he didn't feel the same way.

Instead, Misty passionately kissed Ash on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Ash."

Then softly shut the door.

"I love you too, Mist."


	3. Sleep

"Well, I must say Brock and Misty did a fine job on these wounds."

"Thanks."

"Ash needs a lot of rest, to eat plenty and drink lots of fluids. These tablets will help the pain, Ms Ketchum, one tablet a day, but another from that, Ash is a strong lad."

"Thank-you Doctor."

Then many footsteps began to walk out of Ash's room and began to walk down stairs leaving the sleeping boy in peace.

Sunlight began to burst through the curtains and Ash slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes.

Ash gave a soft yawn and began to stretch, but started to get jolts of pain on his chest.

"Bloody hell, will this pain ever go away," moaned Ash, rubbing his hand against his new clean bandage.

Ash looked around his room for a minute and saw it was sparking clean so he knew his mum must be back home and hopefully fit and healthy just like his room was.

He was worried about his mum last night, his new found evil dad couldn't have done anything to his mum, but if he had, Ash knew he will get revenge on him.

Ash slowly and carefully sat up and began to make his way down stairs.

He was wobbly, swaying from side to side, but stopped to the top of stairs as a rush of dizziness hit him.

Luckily, Delia had notice her son's attempt and quickly rushed up the stairs, and said seriously, "I don't think that's a good idea, Minster."

"But…mum…I can't just lie in my bed all day," moaned Ash, weakly regaining his balance.

"I don't care, you are still weak, come on, let's get you back into bed," ordered Delia, grabbing Ash's hand and leading him back to his room.

Ash watched his mum fuss over him, she seemed alright to Ash except a few scratches on her left cheek, but she still smiled and ordered like mother hen.

Misty watched Pikachu and Togepi playing in Ms Ketchum's garden.

Pikachu seemed a bit happier ever since the doctor gave his result of Ash being fine and all he needs is rest.

Togepi was a bit too young to understand what was going on, which Misty took as a good thing.

"I don't care Ash, you need rest!"

Misty heard all the shouting and went to see what all the fuss was about.

"I bet Misty will agree with me!" Delia groaned, noticing Misty outside Ash's door.

"Agree to what, Ms Ketchum?" asked Misty, walking up to the pair.

"That Ash needs rest and that means sleep too," replied Delia, arms on her hips.

"Defiantly," agreed Misty.

Misty saw Ash in bed with his arms crossed in annoyance of his mum fussing over him; she kind of felt sorry for Ash as he could say nothing to stop his mum from fussing over him.

'It kind of makes me think of my mum fussing….no come let's not go there,' thought Misty, sadly and quickly snapped out of her horrible upsetting past.

"But….I don't need rest, I'm fine," pleaded Ash again.

Delia smiled to see her son arguing with her again, when he was on his pokemon journeys she really missed his stubbornness, seeing her boy get whipped in front of her own two eyes was just horrible.

She couldn't say she hated Giovanni because if it wasn't for Giovanni Ash wouldn't have been born.

Delia noticed the bottle of tablets and read the packet 'One tablet a day can cause drowsiness'.

'Perfect,' thought Delia.

"Well, we better give you this, doctor's orders," said Delia as she took one tablet out and closed the lid.

Ash refused to have it and turned away with his nose in the air from the offer his mum was making.

"Come one, Ash, it isn't going to kill you," joked Misty.

Delia was annoyed and quickly forced Ash's mouth open as she put the tablet in, then put her hand over his mouth to make sure he swallowed it.

Ash was frantically going about all over the place and tried to spit it out of the sour taste, but finally give up and swallowed it.

"There," smiled Delia, satisfied that Ash will soon drop off, like the tablets said they would.

"So can I go downstairs, now?" yawned Ash, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't think so, Ash," smirked Misty, sitting down on Ash's left side of the bed.

Delia sat on the right side when she drew the curtains shut again so there was no light in the room to make certain he would go off to dream land.

"Hey, what gives? I needed that light….Oh I see, you two are trying to get me to go back to sleep, well it won't work," groaned Ash, angrily.

Suddenly, Delia started to play with a strand of Ash's jet black hair and said, "When you were little, you used to come crying up to me, when Gary picked on you. I used to cuddle and play with your hair as you fell asleep in my arms."

"He still cries now when he gets pick on by Gary," laughed Misty.

"Hey, that's not true!" said Ash, in an annoyed tone.

Delia and Misty laughed quietly.

Ash and Gary always used to fight to achieve their dreams, but there was only one space to be a pokemon master and both of them were battling each other constantly to get it. For some reason Ash was always the one getting hurt or upset, and Gary well ….being Gary doesn't care about his pokemon just about his appearance and of course his girl fans.

'That's what makes Ash different from Gary, Ash cares about people and pokemon,' thought Misty.

"I don't cry when Gary picks on me," repeated Ash, but this time his eyes started to droop.

Ash quickly opened them again, not allowing himself to go to sleep.

"Come on sweetie, you're not going to miss anything," said Delia softly, stroking his forehead.

Ash finally gave in and slowly drifted off, and gently mumbled, "Love you, both."

Misty stared at Ash, seeing him cuddle up to his pillow and his chest slowly lifting and falling.

She loved him, no matter how many arguments they had in the past; they were both there for each other through thick and thin.

From the time in 'Pokemon Emergency', when she was clinging on to Ash because of her fear on bugs to 'No Big Woop' on the rope bridge, Ash telling her to hold on.

"I knew he would drop off, he's so stubborn," smiled Delia.

Misty didn't say anything expect gazed into Ash's face.

"Misty, are you alright?"

"Ummm...Oh yeah," blushed Misty.

"Come on, maybe you could help me get lunch started instead of watching my son sleep," laughed Delia.

"Sure," stuttered Misty, going bright red.

An hour flew by as Misty was enjoying herself spending time with Ms Ketchum from gardening, to cleaning to watching the television; she even helped with the cooking. Togepi rolled up into her egg shape on the couch to get some rest from playing with Pikachu all day.

Lunch was served and they thought they better leave Ash sleeping and make him up something later.

"This looks good," gasped Brock, seeing a plate full of pasta coated in a tomato and herb sauce.

"I hope you like it, Misty helped me as well," smiled Ms Ketchum, sitting down.

"Misty did cooking," stuttered Brock in shock.

Brock remembered Ash telling him about the dreadful cooking Misty did when he was ill.

"Yes, I did, and it's better than yours," giggled Misty, beginning to start lunch.

"I'm sure it is," replied Brock as he too started to dig in.

"Where's Pikachu?" asked Ms Ketchum.

"I took him to Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak said he wanted to check up on Pikachu for some research his doing," replied Brock.

"Pikachu needs a break after seeing Ash like that," said Misty.

Everyone agreed, and soon after everyone was finishing up on their lunch.

"Well, thanks for my last lunch here, girls," smiled Brock.

"What!" gasped Misty.

"Sorry Misty, I forgot to tell you, I'm going home for a little while to catch up on my family. I know Ash will be staying here for a little bit until he recovers and I gather you will be going back to Cerulean soon. So I think we should have a little break now, I hope you don't mind?" reported Brock.

"Of course not," lied Misty.

The truth was Misty wasn't really planning to go back to Ceaurealen, she couldn't bear to lay flowers on her………

"You alright, Misty?" asked Delia, noticing a tear falling onto her empty plate.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just I like… when you know, when we are all together," replied Misty, quickly wiping her eye.

"Yeah, but when Ash has fully recovered, we can start our travels again," reassured Brock.

"Yeap, we sure can," fake smiled Misty.


	4. Misty's news

Delia and Misty watched the tall teenager boy walk off to Pewter City; Brock explained to them that he really missed seeing his little brothers and sisters. From being away from them for two whole years now, kind of felt a little guilty, he wanted to watch his siblings grown up and be there for them so they can achieve their dreams.

Some wanted to be Pokemon doctors/nurses, others wanted to be Pokemon breeders just like him.

"He's a lovely boy," said Delia, closing the door behind her.

"He sure is, he's always there for me and Ash," replied Misty.

"**Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring"**

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Delia, in puzzlement as she made her way over to the web phone.

"Hello, is that Ms Ketchum?"

A blonde hair teen aged girl appeared on the screen, and behind her were two other girls, one with blue hair and one with purple.

"Umm...Yes, can I help you?" asked Ms Ketchum.

"Oh sorry for interrupting Ms Ketchum, is Misty Waterflower there? We're her older sisters," replied the purple haired girl leaning closer to the screen.

Delia was surprised, she didn't remember Misty mentioning she had older sisters, but that showed her how much she knew of her guest.

The older girls appeared to be wearing black, Delia hoped something bad had not happened because that's all Misty would need, first Ash and now this.

"Sure, hang on; I'll just get her for you."

"Misty!"

Misty shuddered as Ms Ketchum called for her; she knew who it was and what it was about.

She slowly made her way over to the seat and Delia made her way in the garden to give Misty some privacy with her sisters.

"H….iii," stuttered Misty, looking at her sisters.

"You know you have to come home Misty, we have let you off for two years now, but tomorrow you have to come," growled Daisy and her other sisters nodded in agreement.

"But…I don't want to come…you know I don't like…being there," stuttered Misty again, as tears were started to well up in her eyes.

"Misty, you're coming! You're let mum down! And if you do, you little brat, we will…you won't be welcome back into the Cerulean Gym ever again!" shouted Violet, losing her patience.

Misty sat there letting her tears fall furiously; she knew she would have to deal with this.

Her sisters never gave her support even since she was little; they just teased her because of her appearance. She was either too fat or too skinny, or they didn't like the colour of Misty's hair. Every single insult Misty got from her sisters was like a dagger stabbing into her heart very slowly so she could suffer in silence.

Daisy, Violet and Lily made Misty depressed and she didn't want to return to Cerulean to listen to her so called sisters.

Suddenly, she felt some arms around her and was comforting as she cried.

"Look, I don't know what this is about, but whatever it is, it's making Mist upset, so she will phone you later," spoke Ash and quickly turned off the web phone.

"Ash…what you doing…up, you meant to be…asleep," sobbed Misty.

"Well, I heard someone crying so I thought I better see what was happening," explained Ash.

Misty cried into Ash's chest trying to be a little bit careful of his wounds, but Ash didn't seem to mind.

Ash lead Misty to the couch and they cuddled up together as Misty still was still upset from her sister's argument.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with your sisters or am I going to have to find out?" asked Ash, wiping the tear from Misty's left eye.

"I can't…go...back," sobbed Misty.

"You can't go back where, Mist?" asked Ash.

"Back to Cerulean, I just don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you….and your mum," stuttered Misty.

The truth was Misty wanted to stay in the Ketchum's house to stay with Ash, he was the one who gave Misty inspiration to achieve her dream on becoming the World's Best Water Pokemon Master. Not only that, but she had some fun times with Ash as well.

"Is everything alright in here, I thought I heard….," Delia asked, but stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing Misty crying as Ash cuddled her.

Delia sat next to the pair with a box of tissues in her hand and then asked, "What's the matter, dear? Is there a problem back home?"

Misty came away from Ash's chest and nodded sadly.

"Tell us," ordered Ms Ketchum politely.

"My mum….well she died some years back, when I was about 6 and my sisters and I always do this sort of ceremony for her. I hate it…because we have to say one of our memories about mum and I can't as I don't remember her much…..." explained Misty, taking some tissues.

"Must be hard for you," coughed Ash.

Ms Ketchum gave a nervous glance seeing Ash gave out a fit of coughs, but it soon died down.

"Misty, you're always welcome to stay here," smiled Delia, rubbing Misty back gently.

"Thank you, it's just if I don't go back, my sisters said I wouldn't ever be allowed back in the gym," sobbed Misty.

"What!" gasped Delia and Ash.

"I don't think you want me here forever," Misty continued.

"Of course we do, we don't mind, do we, Ash?" said Delia.

"No, you're can stay here for as much time as you like," yawned Ash.

Ash had wished that his mum hadn't have given them stupid pills to him, they made him feel tired and lazy (not saying he isn't lazy already ).

"But, I don't…." interrupted Misty, nervously.

"No buts, it's settled, you have become one of the Ketchums, which I sorry to say," joked Delia, and hugged Misty.

Misty laughed releasing some tears, but these ones weren't sad ones, they were happy ones. She knew that from this day, her happiness would shine.


	5. Midnight snack

The night was drawing near and Ash was lying in bed feeling a little bit depressed of thinking that he had spent of his day in bed, he wanted to be out and about, training his pokemon. Not even Pikachu was at Ash's bed side to entertain him; he knew Brock had given him to Professor Oak to look after.

There was a gentle knock on his wooden bedroom door.

"Come in," yawned Ash, sitting up quickly.

"Hiya, sorry if I interrupted with anything," apologised Misty, entering his room.

"It's alright, I can't do anything any way," replied Ash.

"I just wanted to say... thank you for everything you did today about mum, I didn't mean to not tell you, it's just-" Misty then began to break down a little and a huge lump in her throat began to occur.

"Hey, it's alright," whispered Ash, sitting up.

Misty quickly walked over to his side and fluffed up the pillows for him to allow him sit up right. Ash thanked Misty and smiled as he did so.

The secret lovers didn't realize that they were both in love with each other. Misty told herself that if she told Ash how she felt, he would either laugh or will tell her that he doesn't feel the same way. Whereas Ash…well Ash being Ash didn't have a clue how to chat up a girl let alone ask a girl out on a date.

"I'm sorry, I should stop this crying," sobbed Misty, wiping her tears away.

Ash smiled and then began to wince painfully.

"Are you alright?" asked Misty.

"Fine," muttered Ash, clutching his chest.

"Come on, let me have a look," reported Misty, seriously.

"No, I'm fine really," mumbled Ash, but it was a bit too late as Misty carefully pepped through the bandage.

"It might need a clean as it's beginning to bleed again," said Misty.

Ash grabbed Misty's wrist and pleaded, "Mist, please don't tell mum, you know what she's going to be like."

"-But Ash I can't do it behind you mum's back, besides I'll be here for you, just as you were there for me," smiled Misty and leaned over to peck Ash's lips.

Misty rushed downstairs to see Ms Ketchum, and trying to stay calm from the embarrassment of her action towards Ash.

"Wow," Ash laughed, quietly, touching his lips.

Moans finished late at night when Ms Ketchum had finished helping, well Ash saw it more as making it worse, for his wounds.

Everyone was asleep including Mr Mime, who finished his O.T.T (over the top) cleaning duties.

Ash began to carefully and slowly creep downstairs; he made it to his destination, the kitchen.

'Man, I'm hungry, at least my appetite hasn't gone,' thought Ash and grabbed himself packets of crisps and a few chocolate bars.

He then carefully made it to the couch and then started watching the television on volume 1, so it couldn't be heard from upstairs.

He stared trans-fix to a Pokemon battle that had just started, seeing both trainers had a Charzaid that flew around blasting their flame throwers at one other.

"Come on, you got a chance, blast him," muttered Ash, munching on his crisps.

The Charzaid flew round seeing that he had a chance for one last blast of fire and then….. the television went black.

"What?" moaned Ash and began searching for the remote.

Ash carefully leaned over looking to if the remote was there, but a voice behind him stopped in his tracks.

"Looking for this?"

Ash turned around and nervously smile, "I…well….umm…I was just…well."

Misty laughed and handed Ash the remote as she sat beside him.

"Can I join, I can't get to sleep?" asked Misty.

"Ummm...sure," stuttered Ash.

Ash pressed it finger on the power on button and saw that one of the trainers had won, he was grinning away as he lifted the trophy up and his charzaid stood up straight as he heard the cheering and clapping of his great battle.

Misty helped herself to one of Ash's crisps and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. After her little munch, her aqua eyes began to droop.

Ash's grip of the remote loosened began to fall asleep as he moved onto his back while Misty dropped on to Ash's chest. Ash didn't really feel anything, due to his Mum's tight bandaging.

The couple drifted off into their little dream worlds as they dreamed about each other.

Ms Ketchum furiously got off her bed and raced downstairs ready to tell off her son, who was meant to be resting. She could hear the television on very low volume so she couldn't hear it.

"Ash K-"Ms Ketchum stumbled between words as she saw her son and Misty sleeping peacefully into each others arms.

Ms Ketchum began to smile and placed a warm blanket over the pair; she then kissed both of their foreheads and began to make her way back to her room.

It made Ms Ketchum upset in a way because it reminded her of the times she slept with Giovanni, he telling her that she was her angel and always will be.

'So much of being his angel' thought Delia as she wrapped up into bed.

Delia knew that Ash and Misty were made for each other and nothing could tear them apart.


	6. Whos the daddy?

**Please read this chapter otherwise you will get real confused.**

A soft knock came from the front door and Mr Mime rushed to answer it followed by Delia. She knew who it was, it was Professor Oak, he had rung to say he was going to come and visit.

"Morning, Delia," smiled Professor Oak.

Professor Oak as always was in his white lab coat with his red shirt and light brown trousers. He was holding a sleeping Pikachu in his arms, belonging to Ash.

Delia welcomed her guest in and smiled as she past the sleeping couple on the couch.

"See Samuel, I told you," said Delia, pointing to her son and Misty.

"Well now, I didn't see that one coming," smirked Professor Oak.

Delia and Professor Oak sat around the kitchen table to talk about Giovanni.

"Delia, you know yourself what we said to Giovanni, that night could have been wrong," said Professor Oak, seriously.

FLASH BACK

**Delia had tears welling up in her eyes for the worry of her son and her big mistake that she made with Giovanni years ago.**

**Professor Oak begun to explain as he noticed Delia was upset to tell them, "Misty…..Brock, Giovanni is well, he's….Ash's….he's Ash's father"**

"**What?" choked Misty and Brock.**

END FLASH BACK

Delia sadly looked down at the table top and nodded her head.

"Delia, you have to tell Ash the truth, it's not fair on the lad. You know Ash, he won't let this pass, and he will get revenge on Giovanni," reported Professor Oak.

Ash's eyes slowly began to open; he let out a soft yawn and was caught in amazement of the sight of Misty sleeping right next to him.

Ash began to blush a little, but then smiled at the thought of him and Misty finally being together at last.

"No, I won't tell him Samuel!"

Ash wiggled his way out of Misty's grip and slowly walked to the kitchen, but hid behind the wall as he listened to the conversation.

"Delia, you have to find out whether the father is Giovanni or Jason."

"Samuel, I don't want to know, Ash is my son and my son only. I don't care whether Giovanni is his father or not."

Ash gasped in shock, 'Giovanni might not be my father after all, but who's Jason?'

"You are taking this too far, Delia."

"I don't want to dig up the past Samuel. Giovanni hates me for sleeping with his brother! What was I meant to do, tell Giovanni that the baby wasn't his, but his brother's? Giovanni would have killed me and Ash," shouted Delia, getting up from her chair.

Ash's brain clenched up in to anger and hate as his mother and Professor Oak told him lies about his father and his past. His tears began to slowly drop to the floor as he made his way to the pair.

"Liars!" Ash yelled angrily.

Delia and Professor Oak stood in shock as they saw a young boy clench his fists into tight balls. His eyes had turned black and the only emotion running through his veins was pain, anger and sadness.

Misty had woken up with all the noise and walked into the kitchen seeing Ash in rage.

"What's going on?" yawned Misty, rubbing her eyes.

No one spoke, but then Ash grabbed one of his mother's favourite vases and threw it across the room. It smashed into thousands of pieces, but no one moved, well except Mr Mime seeing the mess on the floor to quickly sweep it up.

"Ash…I'm...so...sorry…for…not-" croaked Delia, making her way towards her distraught son.

"Shut up," shouted Ash, moving back.

"Now Ash, there's no reason to talk to your mother in that way," reported Professor Oak, seriously.

Ash looked to the floor and stared at the white tiles trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

He felt someone hold his hand and gently comforted him to make peace between him and his mother.

Ash looked up and saw Misty looking rather worried on what he would do next. Ash fake-smiled and angrily glanced at his mother and the Professor and began to go back upstairs into his room to calm down.

"I'll go upstairs," reassured Misty, and quickly followed Ash.

"You happy now, Samuel, that's why I didn't tell him because I know my son better than you, will ever do. Now get out of my house!" shouted Delia, opening the front door.

Professor Oak grabbed the sleeping Pikachu (how ever did he sleep through that I do not know ) as he knew that Pikachu would get depressed as much as Delia. He left the Ketchum's house quickly as he too felt like he was going to blow.

Delia slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor in tears.

"Why?" sniffed Delia and curled up with her head to her knees.


	7. Jason

Ash tossed and turned in his cold uncomfortable bed; he decided that he would just get up and watch some television.

Misty was in her own room because she felt Ash might get more sleep and rest if she wasn't in the same bed as him, Ash said that wasn't true, but Misty told Ash not to argue with her.

Ash was more worried about who his father was, he knew for a fact that it wouldn't matter any way as his father had never been with him and his mother since he was four. However, the question that he wanted to know is, was Giovanni his father and if so why did he become abusive?

Ash quietly crept downstairs, but then stopped in his footsteps when he heard whimpers coming from the kitchen. Ash made his way towards the kitchen and saw his mother, looking very pale and wet, clutching her head as she cried.

She quickly drew her head up and saw her son, that she loved and cherished entered the room.

"I just came to get a drink," lied Ash, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

"That's alright, hunny," replied Delia, looking at his every move.

Ash was about to exit the room, but then he stopped dead in his tracks, he wanted answers otherwise he would never get back to sleep again.

"I want answers mum," asked Ash, turning around.

"Of course you do," replied Delia, wiping away her tears.

Ash sat opposite his mother, who clearly looked depressed with bags around her eyes.

"Who is my father?" asked Ash, trying to cut it short.

Delia paused for a moment and then answered, "I don't know Ash."

"No, I don't think you heard my question, who…is…my…father?" repeated Ash.

Delia was getting more and more convinced that Giovanni might be his father as from the anger resemblance that Ash was showing, but Delia knew that this wasn't the real side of him. She knew that Ash was a kind, sensible (well sometimes) and polite boy, not a dark and evil figure.

"This is not the Ash I know, so therefore I won't speak him," said Delia, quietly.

"Tell me my father's name!" hissed Ash.

Delia shook her head.

Ash took off from his seat and held his mother up from her neck as he pinned her up to the wall.

"Now," ordered Ash.

"There's no need for that!"

Ash looked to the voice and saw in the shadows a tall muscle like figure and next to him was Professor Oak.

"Jason…Samuel" whimpered Delia, trying to break free.

"Let her go, Ash," ordered the man again.

"Why should I?" asked Ash, angrily, looking up to his mum tightening his grip.

"Because I might be your answer," replied the man.

The man, who's name was indeed Jason, was Giovanni's younger brother. His hair was black with hints of brown, but a little bit shorter in length. He had sharp brown chocolate eyes that pierced in the light and his bold personality shone through his posture. Jason's clothes were just as normal as everybody else's; he wore a dark blue shirt followed by black trousers.

Ash released his grip of his mother and sniggered, "So you're this mystery Jason that my tart mother slept with."

"This isn't Ash, I don't have a clue what's got into him," whispered Professor Oak to Jason.

"Well, Ash, I'm afraid you're going to sleep for a little bit longer tonight. Venusaur, sleep powder," asked Jason and released his large beast like monster out of his pokeball.

"Ven," he groaned and released a speckle of powder down of Ash.

Ash stared at Jason and slowly crumpled to the floor.

"My baby," cried Delia and cuddled her sleeping son.


	8. Gone

Everyone finally got some sleep from the painful and surprising event last night. The morning breeze swept through the house and the sparkling sun began to rise behind the white fluffy Mareep clouds.

Delia as always was the first to wake up; she yawned quietly and rubbed her eyes hoping there weren't like panda's eyes, from all the crying she did last night.

"Morning, Angel."

Delia smiled, seeing Jason, with his apron on, had already cooked her breakfast. She sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the food.

"This is very sweet of you Jason," smiled Delia, beginning to pick up her fork.

"Well, it's the at least I could do," replied Jason.

"I'm guessing Samuel told you to come here," said Delia.

"Yeah, he did. Now, I have seen what has been happening to you and Ash, I think I better stay," laughed Jason, eating his bacon sandwich.

"Ash wasn't himself last night; he's a lovely boy really. He has been on a lot of pokemon journeys," commented Delia.

Jason was really eager to know whether Ash was his son. Jason had been left in the lurch for sometime now, having the threat of his older brother was going to kill him and Delia was too much he could handle back in the past.

Delia continued eating, but gazed at Jason while tasting the delicious food that was prepared for her.

Small footsteps came from the stairs, belonging to Misty, who had now entered the kitchen from the smell of food being cooked.

"Morning," yawned Misty.

"Morning, dear," replied Delia.

Jason looked puzzled; he thought 'Did Delia have a daughter without me knowing?' Delia giggled at the sight of her lover in confusion.

"This is Misty, Ash's close friend, well you could say Ash's-" introduced Delia.

"Just call me Misty," interrupted Misty, blushing.

"Nice to meet you Misty," winked Jason, getting the secret already.

The trio settling down and introducing themselves around the breakfast table, Delia soon began to grow a concern of her son not waking up from the smell of the breakfast.

"I'm just going to check on Ash," said Delia and raced upstairs to see her baby.

She was relived to see a lump in the bed that was peacefully lying back on the pillows. "Come on hunny, wake up, Breakfast," she ordered, drawing back the curtains.

There was no response, Delia quickly threw back the covers and gasped in shock. A pile of pillows were left in a heap and a scribbled wet note was left on the top.

She nervously read the note, "I need to find out the truth, I don't want to live in a pack of lies. As you can not tell me who my father is, I will find out for myself. From Ash (why should I give you kisses, you're nothing like a mother should be)" Those were the words that stung her and she glistened with tears and pain. 'You're nothing like a mother should be' kept repeating in her head as she knelt down resting her head on the side of the bed.

"Angel, are you-" interrupted Jason storming in with Misty trailing behind.

"J, Misty, he's gone," stuttered Delia.

Ash lurched in the towering shadows of his cell as Giovanni promised him for the truth. Ash's eyes were no longer brown, they were black and his face showed no emotion as he sat lifeless on the wooden bench.

"I thought you would come back, Minster," Giovanni crackled the air.

"The truth?" asked Ash, looking at the evil figure.

Giovanni laughed and bowed down in acceptance for Ash's request, but however with the glint of evil in his eye. Groups of Team Rocket flew into the cell and held Ash back against a wall. Giovanni walked forward as Ash struggled to break free.

"Jason is your father; he cheated on me, Ash. He made my life hell as well as yours. It was his fault of my abuse to you and he takes the blame of leaving your mother and yourself," smirked Giovanni.

Ash couldn't breathe as Team Rocket pressed on his throat as he gasped in shock of Giovanni's answer. "We will take revenge Ash, don't you worry, and you will help me," ordered Giovanni.

"Yes, master," replied Ash.

Giovanni nodded for the members to leave as the experiment was nearly over.

"Bow to me for more power," chuckled Giovanni.

Ash slowly fell to knees and bowed his head down to the power of his master.

Giovanni spotted the round circle clip injected into his throat and knew it won't be long for the evil to take control of his body.

"I think I will leave to make plans, but you can have some rest for now, we have a big week that awaits us," laughed Giovanni and exited the cell.

Ash shook violently and shouted painfully as a sudden pain increased. His fingers nails screeched on to the wall and slowly raced down into the hell below him.


	9. Let's get him out of there!

There was an eerie silence as Jason paced back and forth wondering what to do next and constantly worrying about Ash. Misty cradled herself clinging onto the note in her hand. She was wondering where Ash was? And the most thing, was he alright? Brock sat next to her trying to comfort her, but he was in just as much shock as everyone else. His face froze when receiving the phone call from Delia, he had to leave his brothers and sisters with his father and step mother; hoping they would be alright and in one piece.

Also, Professor Oak and Gary had joined the group to offer their help and support through this crisis. Gary wasn't upset due to being rivals with Ash and hoped to find him for a pokemon battle so he could regain his reputation back from the last battle he lost of claming the 'Pokemon Master' title.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere," moaned Gary, looking hopelessly at everyone. He did envy on what Ash had, he had lots of true friends and pokemon that loved him dearly. He also had a loving mother and now that Jason was on the scene, Ash could have his dad back. Gary ran his fingers through his light brown hair, admiring himself in the mirror near by. Everyone gave Gary an angry glare of the lack of support he was giving to the group.

Delia walked over to the window and gazed at the setting sun with glistening tears in her brown eyes. "We need to find Ash before he gets himself into even more trouble," she said, sadly.

"It's alright saying that Ms K, but where do we look?" asked Brock.

Professor Oak and Delia grimly looked at Jason and Jason soon knew exactly what they were thinking. Jason looked at the ground, knowing it wouldn't be easy to face his brother again, but his life wasn't that important. After all it was his fault that Delia was left slumbered with a child in her arms for the past years. He had no choice.

"Let's go," declared Jason, grabbing his car keys.

* * *

Giovanni confidently walked down the corridor in his bright orange suit and soon came to a high balcony. A purring Persian sat there, waiting for his owner to accompany him for his evening entertainment. Giovanni peered over to see a helpless cold faced boy in the middle of the room, being clung on to by heavy metal chains. 

Ash's face was a complete mess with his eyes black followed by a very painful and deep cut that was graved near his right eye that symbolised the evil within him had won the victory of his body. His heartbeat was slowly beating, but the amount of blood, on his chest, replaced his shirt as the cuts and bruises had sliced through his skin as Team Rocket members struggled to control the distraught boy. Ash's mind was filled with fake information of every detail of Jason and Delia of being the guilty ones to ruining his life.

"Nothing can stop me now," chuckled Giovanni.

* * *

Misty watched the shaking trees and groups of pokemon pass by from the car window and looked at the breath taking views, but she still couldn't take Ash off of her mind. Ash was breath taking too! She gazed down on to her lap and saw a hand holding onto her leg. The hand belonged to Gary; who winked at her and whispered, "Hey, it will be alright and I got to say, what lovely legs you have." 

"All the better to kick you with, Gary," hissed Misty, slapping his hand off of her leg.

'Wow! What a tiger," thought Gary.

The night gained near and the group decided to stay in a hotel for some 'sleep', well try to anyway. Jason ordered everyone to get to sleep and they would begin to take action tomorrow morning. Everyone agreed and went off into separate rooms, except Jason and Delia of course.

Misty was dressed in her night dress staring at the tall building hidden within the forest and hissed at it with hatred words. The building was indeed Team Rocket's Head quarters and they all knew Ash was in there trying to act very brave.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll be there for you soon," whispered Misty, blowing a kiss in the building's direction.

A quiet knock came from her bedroom door; Misty crept over to answer it, coming face to face with Gary. Gary pushed open the door and quickly snogged Misty, trying to wriggle his slimy tongue into her mouth. Misty came into senses and bit his tongue as he screamed in agony.

"You sick little boy," she shouted, kicking her in the stomach.

Gary cradled himself to the floor, but soon recovered and laughed, "Wow! I love your anger, baby."

Misty grew sick and tired of Gary's flirting techniques and slapped him constantly across the face until she was held back. She soon noticed Brock was holding her back from coming in contact with Gary's red face and she cried into Brock's chest.

"It's alright Misty," whispered Brock, calmly. "Get lost, you creep, before I give you a piece of my mind," he also hissed.

Gary didn't refuse and ran out of his sight, holding his head in pure embarrassment and shock. Indeed, he swiftly packed his bags and left the scene as quickly as possible as he was too frightened to face Giovanni and Team Rocket.

Brock cradled Misty in his arms and heard Misty cry "I love Ash, and Ash alone" Misty rapidly fell to sleep in his strong arms, Brock decided to carefully lay her in the warm thick bed and stayed there to comfort her nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Jason sat seriously, admiring Ash's friend's determination to help, but he couldn't risk their lives been trampled all over by his evil brother. He didn't know how to explain to them, he stumbled and stuttered as he tried to tell them the easy way, but nothing seemed to be working; especially Misty. 

"I don't want you two to get hurt," stated Jason. Misty whipped off her seat and objected once again and replied "Brock and I have known Ash for three whole years now, and he is our best friend. If we were in the same position as Ash, he would come and save us. So I'm sorry Mr Ketchum, but what ever you say, I'm helping Ash, your son, to get out of there."

Jason paused and glanced down at Misty's words 'Ash, your son', he wished he knew for certain that Ash was his son, but that wasn't the point. Delia means to the world to him and so does Ash.

"Jay," Delia said sadly "Maybe we should let them."

Jason looked at Samuel, who agreed with Delia and confirmed to Brock and Misty that they can join.

The group began to slowly and carefully walk closer and closer to the dirty and rotten building that towered over the sky. Delia ran ahead to pick up an object from the soil and returned to the group. In her hands, she held a trainer's hat and as she turned it inside out; she revealed blood stains.

"Let's get him out of there," muttered Samuel, angrily.

The echoes of anger and pain screeched the air; which alerted the group to move faster.

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please keep them coming and maybe a few ideas that you would like to see next time. Shessyskaugralove, there you go I added a bit of Gary to the story, just for you, hope you enjoyed Gary's chapter of fame! Thax for the idea! Next Chapter will be on its way verysoon. Take care x**


	10. The mind

"Sir, here is the control, it sends messages to the brain to remind the boy of his past, but I must warn you about-"reported a tall Team Rocket member, but was interrupted as Giovanni snatched the control out of his hands. Giovanni didn't care what it did to Ash; he justwanted to see how much pain it would cause on his brother's son.

The tall member slowly went off to return to his duties, but was soon gripped by the strength of a new comer.

"Release Ash and I release him," shouted Jason, angrily.

Delia, Sam, Brock and Misty saw Ash held by chains and clutched his head in deep pain and soreness. Delia didn't think twice, but raced over to her son, but a powerful solar beam was inches away from her. Delia fell to the floor, cake in dirt and dust, butshe still trailed overto her blood stained son.

"Delia/ Ms K," they all yelled in distress.

"Ash," whispered Delia. "Come on look at me, Ash"

Ash slowly peered into his mother's glowing eyes, but showed no emotion to his mother's embrace. Giovanni hit the button firmly as he watched the mother and son reunion and chuckled at the sight. Ash furiously slapped his mother and threw her across the floor as his mind clasped in pain.

The group joined Delia to see if she was alright, Delia showed signs of movement, and then she angrily glared at Giovanni; knowing exactly what was controlling Ash. The bulk of metal that Giovanni held in his hands was the main problem that they had to overcome to get Ash back to his normal self.

Giovanni's dragonite stood irritably in front of the devil boss of Team Rocket and snorted at the group.

"What have you done to, Ash?" fumed Misty, breaking the stunning silence.

Giovanni jumped onto the ground, and walked towards Jason and chuckled at the nervous state he was in. "I will answer your question Ms Waterflower, I have showed Ash the truth of his slut mother and her horrible lover," explained Giovanni. "This control does what it says, it controls Ash's mind, which I know you have worked out for yourselves. You see, with the touch of the button, I can do this." Giovanni lightly pressed the button and heard Ash cry in distress.

"Stop it," They all screamed, trying to help him, but a large cage came bounding down in front of the group. They tried their best to break free, but it was unbreakable, there was no way they could get out of this one.

Ash stood weakly up and struggled to release himself from the chains that held him like a captured lion. 'What's going on?' 'Why does my mind feel so mixed up' He thought, but flashes of the past crept into his mind.

**A little boy stood in the doorway taking in all the violence that occurred in the kitchen. The smashes of wine bottles and plates echoed the house. The hollow cries of his mother pained him as he quickly ran into the kitchen to protect his mother from the evil. There stood a figure, with a blade in his hand and an evil glint in his eye. "Leave my mum alone, you big bully," the boy cried. The figure smirked and knocked the boy over the head with a broken wine bottle and the whimpers of "my baby, Ash, come on baby, speak to me" as the boys' eyes drooped.**

"Leave him alone, Giovanni," roared Jason.

"Aww….so my baby brother finds his voice finally," joked Giovanni. "You see Ash; this man here took your mother and my wife away from our arms. That's right; he is the cause for your pain."

Ash shuddered with revenge as Giovanni told the information that he needed and violently tried to be set free from the chains.

"You're very lucky, those chains are holding him, brother," smirked Giovanni, watching Ash turn into a wild bear.

Misty and Brock noticed the small round circle on Ash that looked like it was injected into his neck and stared at each other; in confusion.

"That's not true Giovanni," Delia replied. "I did love you, until you turned into this abusive husband and I couldn't take your anger any more, andyou-" Delia paused and silent tears came to her eyes.

**The weak young woman was lead to her bedroom; she tried to break free from the grip of her husband, but could not. She tried shouting for help, but she could not be heard. There was nothing she could do, but allow her husband to play with her.**

"Angel," whispered Jason, sadly and cuddled her.

Delia pushed him back and didn't want Giovanni to see her tear drops. "You raped me Giovanni, and I will not forgive you!" she shouted with fury.

The room went silent as Delia's secret was out into the cold air; the gasps of shock came from Brock and Misty's mouths, but soon hushed into sadness. Samuel looked down to the ground, remembering Delia telling him too, back in the older days.

Suddenly, the cage started to lift and the group rushed out in different directions.

"What is the meaning of this?" declared Giovanni.

A team rocket member came forward and stuttered apologising as he explained that a mysterious pokemon had entered the building, and had shockedthe control computer to break down and burn up.

Giovanni grumbled in anger and noticed Misty and Brock crouching down to Ash's level. They tried to free Ash from the chains that surrounded him; they also struggled to keep him steady of removing the circle that was painfully injected into his neck.

"It's alright, Ash, we are going to help you," muttered Brock, using his power to release him from the heavy chains.

Giovanni threw the control to the floor and pounced onto the pair that tried to ruin his plan. "Stupid kids!" he hissed, hitting Brock and Misty in the stomachs. Misty cried in upset as she held onto her stomach, while Brock managed to get up again to take another blow; but this knocked him out into daze.

Giovanni smiled and quickly returned to the control that he had left on the floor and was going to begin the power of the experiment. He laughed as he pressed the button to Delia's and Jason's death by their own son. Nothing happened! Ash did not cry in pain but was crouched down in despair.

"What, I don't understand, what's wrong with this thing?" stuttered Giovanni nervously.

Samuel laughed and smiled "I think you may need these." In Samuel's hands held a few batteries poundingin the light.

Giovanni stared in shock of his plan back firing and saw his brother's determined face. Every threat that he had given to his weak brother in the past had blown out of Jason's mind and was replaced by bravery for Delia and Ash. Jason smiled at his brother; they had traded places; now it was Giovanni who looked in defeat.

"How does it feel to be defeat?" asked Jason. "You see, you seek for revenge, but I seek for the love of my family and friends. That night, you raped my Angel, I will never forget."

**Jason was slumped on the couch, watching television and drowning his sorrows with cans of beer and packet of peanuts. Unexpectedly, he heard the doorbell ring. 'It's just those stupid con merchants' he thought and turned up the volume. But the doorbell kept ringing and the whimper of a cry could be heard, this drew Jason's attention. Slowly, he opened the door and a weak, shivering half naked young woman stood in the doorway. "Delia, what happened?" asked Jason, seriously. "Jason, he…raped me," she cried, and fell into his arms.**

The death glare heated between the two brothers and their pulses rose high; someone was about to blow.

"I'm not the only who committed a sin. You dated my wife behind my back and then slept with her the night I raped her. Delia must of got over it quickly then," replied Giovanni, defensively.

"Shut it," hissed Jason and punched his brother.

The match had begun, Delia and Sam tried to break the pair up, but it was no use; nothing could stop them. The pair tossed and turned, lunged, punched and kicked each other; waiting for someone's heart to bleed. Anger froze the air and deep red blood entered the scene as the rip and tear of the skin could be heard.

"Jason!" cried Delia, trying to run up to her bleeding lover, but was held back by Samuel.

Jason was cornered with his brother towering over him; revealing a blade in his grip. Giovanni snorted with happiness as his brother's death and Delia's sadness was near. However, the blade glinted into Ash's view and Ash recognised it was the same blade he saw in his flashback. This all made sense; it was not Jason who was fighting with his mother in the kitchen. It was Giovanni!

"No," gasped Delia and Samuel.

A yellow pokemon came rushing in and heard the quick order from its trainer "Pikachu, thunder shock!" A bolt of electricity flew towards Giovanni and socked him inside out. Ash stood in the balance with a small yellow mouse at his side. Ash was still battling with his dark mind, but managed to save Jason from the blood sucking Giovanni.

"Ash, you saved me," stuttered Jason, looking at the boy.

Ash nodded, holding a round circle in his bloody hands, he had torn out the control device from his neck. Ash said, "Thanks to my friends and my best pokemon." Ash soon grasped his weary head and the flashbacks increased and screamed in agony.

"No, I won't let you win," screamed Ash.

Jason, Delia and Samuel came to his side giving him support to conquer the evilness within his body.

"What can we do?" asked Delia, desperately. No one knew the answer to that hard question and hoped for a miracle to come.

"I know," replied a soft voice. Everyone turned around to see Misty weakly walking forward, massaging her stomach in every footstep, Misty crouched down to the screaming boy and wrestled him to the ground and forced her soft pink lips onto his.

'Come on, Ash, hear me," Misty thought. Ash soon came to the flavour with his lover's lips and his mind began to untie while happiness poured out. Ash gazed into Misty's eyes and saw the calming oceans as their lip were locked. The memories flooded in of himself, Brock and Misty's pokemon adventures and then the memories of his mother and Professor Oak waving him off for the start of his journey and supporting him through his Pokemon Leagues.

Slowly and carefully, their lips drew back and the nervous glance on Ash was tightly in progress.

"Love you too, Mist," whispered Ash and smiled weakly. Everyone quietly laughed and treasured the moment of Ash's return.


	11. Ending

**The last chapter!**

Misty hugged Ash; crying as she felt Ash cuddling her back and whispering soft and comforting words in her small ear. Ash tried not to wince as Misty's teardrops fell into the lashes on his back. Jason smiled in delight of seeing Ash smile for the first time and reported to everyone that they should get moving. Everyone agreed until a shriek was heard from the far corner. The group turned around to see an angry Giovanni gripping a distraught and upset woman.

"Mum," shouted Ash and stepped forward; noticing a shiny blade pressing on his mother's neck.

"If you come any closer, I will cut her throat," shouted Giovanni. Ash stopped dead in his tracks and looked into his mother's eyes. She was asking for help and mercy from the devil's huge arms, but Ash felt helpless. He couldn't get Pikachu to thunder shock Giovanni otherwise he would hit his mother as well.

Suddenly, Jason walked towards his brother, despite of the threat that Giovanni had made. He knew deep down Giovanni wouldn't hurt Delia, he just wanted to hurt him and this is exactly what Giovanni wanted; a clean shot at stabbing his brother.

Giovanni threw down Delia and threw he blade aiming straight for his brother's heart. RIP! Jason stared in shock as he saw the gushing red blood pouring out over the floor. But the blade hadn't reached Jason's chest at all, it had hit Ash's body; who thoughtfully stood in front of Jason to not receive the blow.

"Ash!" Jason ran over to Ash's side and saw Ash struggling to breathe. "Why?" asked Jason, sadly. "Why protect me from everything I have done to you and your family?"

Ash took a few deep gasps of air and felt the warm hands of his mother and Misty. "Because you're my dad and we need you," smiled Ash weakly.

Jason smiled back and watched Ash start to drift into a deep sleep, but shook him; telling him to not give up. "Take Ash out of here," demanded Jason to Samuel.

Samuel nodded and supported Ash along with the help of Brock. Misty followed, trying so hard not to cry and Pikachu leaped onto her shoulder; hoping for the best of his trainer.

"Go Angel," told Jason, noticing Delia stood by his side.

Delia shook her head and replied, "I want revenge for what he has just done to my baby." Jason didn't disagree at all and held Delia's hand as they turned to Giovanni.

* * *

Ash felt the warmth of the blankets that hugged his bruised and weak body. He looked down noticing his mother's tightly wrapped bandages around his chest as he tried to sit up. "Hey, do you need help, mate?"

Ash looked up, seeing his tall tanned best friend entering his room and walked over to help him up.

"Thanks, Brock," replied Ash.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brock kindly.

"A bit sore, but enough about me, how is the rest of the crew?" joked Ash. Brock paused and looked to the floor in deep upset.

"Brock…" stuttered Ash, sadly. "What's happened?"

The door silently opened as Professor Oak and Misty walked over to his side and held his held his tightly and reported, "Ash, it's your mother and father….they're" Ash's eyes started to water and shook his head continuously, refusing the moment. "No," he cried, loudly.

* * *

"Ash!" From the blackness to the light and from the blur to full view to see a number of heads appear over his hospital bed.

"It's alright, sweetie, you had a little nightmare," said Delia, stroking his sweaty face.

"Mum," cried Ash, quickly hugging her. "I thought you were…"

"Hey, I'm fine, sweetie," whispered Delia.

Ash quickly wiped his tears away and saw his smiling family and friends at his bed side. Ash saw a twinkle in Misty's eyes as she held his hand and he smiled back; he was so happy that they had admitted their feelings. Ash soon came across to Brock; who had his thumbs up and a wink to Ash's and Misty's newly found relationship. Brock saw a quick figure pass the hospital door, but stopped himself from rushing off. Ash laughed and said, "Go get her, Brock." Ash knew exactly who the figure was, Nurse Joy, surprise surprise! Brock bowed and ran after his poor victim. A doctor looked strangely at the eager Brock, but walked into Ash's room with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Mr Ketchum," greeted the beardy doctor.

"Hello doc," replied Ash, kindly.

"We have removed the blade from your chest, you have been very lucky indeed as from being very close to your heart, but that does mean you will need to have a lot of rest," reported the doctor, looking at his notes.

Ash was going to refuse, but Delia interrupted, "He will, doctor." Misty laughed as Ash began to get the hump of resting again.

"I have the blood test results," continued the doctor to Jason; who sat in a metal chair.

"Blood test?" questioned Ash, in confusion.

Jason explained, "I'm sorry, I have to know Ash after all these years, but even if I'm not your father, I will always treat you with great respect."

Ash nodded and looked at the doctor seriously, eager to know if Jason was his father. Delia cuddled the worried Jason, who had placed his head on her shoulder as Delia kissed his forehead,

"Mr Jason Ketchum, I pronounce you, **the father of Ash Ketchum**," finished the doctor.

Jason and Ash froze, looking at each other, only coming to terms of what the doctor had just said. 'I'm looking at my son,' Jason thought, happily.

"Ash, say something to your new dad," whispered Misty, in his ear.

"That's my dad," Ash choked.

Misty and Delia laughed at the shock and emotional men; it's not usually the men that get emotional in these stories. Jason ran over to Ash's bed and cuddled Ash tightly for the very first time. It was like seeing Ash being born all over again, but this time NOT from an _**Uncle's**_ point of view.

"Dad, please I can't breath," choked Ash.

"Sorry," apologised Jason.

Delia smiled and said "We are all a happy family now."

"Yeap," everyone laughed.

"No," moaned Brock, sadly; holding his red cheek.

"Aww…Nurse Joy turned you down again," smiled Misty.

"No one loves me," said Brock.

"I do," joked Ash, winking at him.

"Hey, you're mine, minister," laughed Misty and kissed him on the lips romantically.

**Thats it, guys, for this story. I see you have been enjoying this story, whichI am soooo HAPPY about. I have a new story planned, and i will give you a few hints. Ready...Ash's brother and War... thats all I'm going to give ya (I'mevil aren't i?) Aww well, back to myhorriblehomework, see you all later and Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
